Transformers Prime: Backstage Pass
by Kingstriker
Summary: So what do the Autobots and Decepticons do while they are not doing the show? Time to find out by heading backstage to catch their crazy pranks, adventures and mistakes. This is your ticket to see just how the two groups really treat each other when they are not beating the crap out of each other.
1. Chapter 1: Disagreements

Transformers Prime: Backstage Pass

**_UGH! I finally was able to get to this story that I've been wanting to make for a long time! Get ready ladies and gentlemen, because you're about to check out what do the cast of Transformers Prime do backstage or mabye away from the stuidio. All characters in Prime (Probably except the humans) will be here including ones that didn't make to the show like Barricade, Prowl, Ironhide...uh I think that's it. Anyways, there will be several different segments that will involve a certain character or group of characters._**

**_Such as:_**

**_Bumblebee and Barricade's Pranks_**

**_(Insert 'bot or 'con name here) view on the show_**

**_Outside Studio_**

**_Line and Act Bloopers_**

**_Transformers Video Games talk_**

**_Transformers in other Universes talk (G1, Animated, Movie)_**

**_And possibly a few more. I don't know this time if I will be able to update everyday like I want to. And I may stop this once Transformers Prime Beast Hunters starts. Or go a bit more during. Hope you all enjoy._**

* * *

**_Line and Act Bloopers #1_**

Optimus and Megatron are in a room in the large studio studying their lines for one of the early episodes.

"Geez Megatron, I really have to say all this?" Optimus asked standing up next to Megatron reading his script.

"Heh, you seem to say a lot more than me." Megatron shrugged reading his own.

"Now when we fight, do we really have to _hit_ each other? I mean I got to be able to see today, I promised Starscream I'd come to his party." Optimus asked nervously.

"Apparently so, they want blood Optimus! Of course just try not to knock out my teeth!" Megatron said grinning.

"Well can you at least give me a countdown to when you hit me?"

"I'm not going to just time it everytime, we just fight, simple as that!"

"You're acting like you want me to bleed!"

"..."

"Megatron?"

Megatron walks away for some unknown reason leaving Optimus confused not remembering the time he punched Megatron in his sleep. Megatron didn't take too kindly to the punch either.

* * *

**_Bumblebee and Barricade's Pranks #1_**

Bumblebee, Barricade, Soundwave and Shockwave creep down the hallway with a whoopie cushion ready to be placed in Megatron's chair. They notice his room is empty and go for the kill. Bumblebee places the whoopie cushion right on the seat.

"Bumblebee hurry up, I think I hear him!" Barricade sneered.

"Hold on, geez!" Bee said making sure it was correctly placed in the giant chair.

Megatron can be heard getting ready to turn a corner. Bumblebee runs out and the four walk past Megatron innocently.

"Hello Megatron!" They say in unison.

"Uh...hey!" Megatron said confused before walking into his room.

There was silence...and more silence...

**PAAAAAAARRRRP**

Bumblebee and the others start laughing their afts off wildy. Soundwave laughing so hard he smacks into Shockwave knocking them both down. Barricade accidently shoves Bumblebee back into a figure behind him. Bumblebee is too busy laughing to realize who's chest he's laughing against. He bangs hard on the chest and looks up through tears from laughter. Outside the show Bumblebee can speak normally.

"Oh dude, did you see what we did to Megatron. I bet's so...so...so...gulp!" Bee studders when he see Megatron's "I'm going to kill you" look.

Bumblebee slowly pats Megatron's chest and slowly backs away to the others. He nudges Barricade.

"Uh hey Barricade, you mind telling Megs here how you were the one who wanted me to put it there." Bee nervously chuckles before Barricade nudges Soundwave.

"Hey Soundwave can you tell Megs that it was your idea?" Barricade asks nervously before Soundwave nudges Shockwave.

"Shockwave can you tell Megs that you planned another prank for him later?" Soundwave asked.

Shockwave only says one word.

"RUN!"

They race down around studio with Megatron right behind them. Some wondered why they were found the next day tied up and knocked out on top of the Nemesis.

* * *

_**Soundwave's view on the show**_

"I believe it's okay that I don't get to talk and just point and show things. But I was hoping for a little bit more action. I mean fighting Airachnid and Wheeljack was fine but...I don't know. Unlike those three over there, I seem to be the only with no red optics under my visor."

G1, Animated and Movie Soundwave just stare at him angrily.

"What does that supposed to mean?" G1 Soundwave snarls.

"Yeah, you got a problem with red optics?" Movie Soundwave growls.

"No, it's not that, it's just...I'm surprised." Soundwave said.

"Whatever, just get on with the interview!" Animated Soundwave said.

"Okay, anyways, I guess my role is pretty good and it's fun to work with Starscream sometimes. Thinking he's so tough, heh, I'd like to see him try and take me on. But working with Megatron is the best, we're good friends so I find it pretty easy to get through each shoot without messing up or anything like that. I just hope I have bigger roles in Season 3. Mabye show my face for once."

"Heh I doubt it!" Movie Soundwave chuckled.

"Asshole!" Soundwave grumbles.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Movie Soundwave growls.

"I have to agree with him, you are kinda of an asshole." Animated Soundwave nods.

"Yeah, and you got killed by Bumblebee...that's pretty low!" G1 Soundwave.

"Like when Megatron left you and other Decepticons to suffer for awhile after the movie?" Movie Soundwave.

"NO HE DIDN'T YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" G1 Soundwave growls and tackles Movie Soundwave.

Prime and Animated Soundwave join in starting a big Soundwave brawl while the interviewer videotapes to show to Starscream.

* * *

_**Outside Studio #1**_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME I'M STUCK!" Starscream yells.

Starscream was trying to unlock the shed behind his house with his claws in the key hole but ended up getting is index claw stuck. Bumblebee runs over to help.

"How the hell did you do that?" Bee asked.

"How do you think, now I can't get it out!" Starscream whimpered.

Bumblebee pulls Starscream but the claw wouldn't budge!

"You and your claws Starscream. Seriously!"

"I can't help that they are long as they are." Starscream snarled.

Finally after a few more tries they succeed but fall in the process.

"Now what's so inportant that you had to unlock this door?" Bee asked.

"Check this out!" Starscream said going in and Bee followed.

"No...no way...you still have that, I thought you got rid of it in Antarctica!" Bee said.

"Not really! Let's ride!"

Starscream and Bumblebee blast out of the shed with Starscream's Hooverscooter. Bumblebee just stares from behind the seeker with a "Really?" face.

"I miss this baby!" Starscream purred and started making racecar noises.

Bumblebee just face-palmes with both hands when he sees Knock Out laughing nearbye.

* * *

**_That's all for this chapter! Think I should make more? I think I should! Please review to tell me what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Explosions

Chapter 2: Explosions

_**Line and Act Bloopers #2**_

Cliffjumper finishes reading his script for "Darkness Rising Part 1" and "Out of the Past" and is completely mad.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? TWO EPISODES?" Cliffjumper snarls nearly tearing the script.

Behind him, countless drones talk.

"Something is better than nothing!" Steve shrugged.

"WHO ASKED YOU?" Cliff growled throwing the script on the floor. "So not cool, and the fact that I have to be beaten up by a bunch of drones!"

"HEY, WE'RE NOT JUST DRONES!" Some of the vehicons and eradicons yelled at him.

"Whatever!" Cliff crosses his arms in disgust.

Bumblebee walks in looking mad himself.

"You think you're the only one complaning, all I ever fight is them. Starscream barely!" Bee said pointing to all the drones.

All the vehicons and eradicons laugh!

* * *

_**Transformers Video Games #1**_

"So let me get this straight, I barely appear?" Ratchet asked looking up info on the Transformers 2007 movie video game. "How can this be?"

"I guess you're not as popular as you thought!" Optimus shrugged nearbye next to Megatron.

"But...I'm the medic!" Ratchet said pointing to himself.

"Well Optimus didn't need a medic apparently! I don't know, I wasn't in the game till nearly the end." Megatron said.

"Yeah...relax Ratchet, at least you were in it!" Optimus said.

"UGH!" Ratchet storms away leaving the other two confused.

"You do realize he may come back with wrenches right?" Optimus warned Megatron.

"Wrenches? Would could a wrench possibly do to me?" Megatron stands proudly.

Ratchet runs back in and bonks Megatron with 10 wrenches to the head.

"OW, OW, OW STOP THAT!" Megatron whined running away.

* * *

**_Bumblebee and Barricade's Pranks #2_**

"Alright, so we planted a bomb in Shockwave's gun in his sleep that's set to go off in 5 minutes, we should go check it out!" Bee told Barricade and Starscream as they walked into Shockwave's dressing room.

Once they go in, they see Shockwave talking to Bulkhead.

"Hey guys, practicing lines?" Barricade asked.

"Yeah, I hope I'll have bigger roles in season 3." Shockwave said putting down his paper. "You know, my gun has been feeling weird all day."

Bumblebee, Barricade and Starscream begin laughing quietly. But not quiet enough for Shockwave.

"What are you laughing at?" Shockwave asked.

"Probably had too much high grade or something!" Bulkhead said.

Suddenly his gun begins to shake and glow.

"Woah, Shockwave what'd you do?" Bee asked laughing.

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING, THE GUN IS!" Shockwave yells nervously.

Suddenly he vibrates towards the open window.

"Uh Bumblebee is that supposed to happen?" Starscream asked.

"Uh...no."

Suddenly Shockwave's arm points towards the sky and fires and giant ball of energy. As is goes up it gets bigger.

"Oh shit!" Barricade face-palms.

The ball comes back down towards a house. And for some reason a biohazard symbol appears in front of everyone's optics and the countdown sound effect is heard.

_**TACTICAL NUKE INCOMING!**_

"OH NO, NOT HER HOUSE!" Bulkhead screams as the bomb comes closer to the femme's house.

_**WTF-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The entire city of Iacon is destroyed by the blast especially the femme's house but no one dies. Bumblebee, Barricade, Bulkhead, Starscream and Shockwave are speechless...until a few minutes later.

"Uh...who's house was that again?" Barricade.

"Dude, this femme is scarier than Airachnid, Thunderwing, Megatron and Unicron combined...it's Arcee." Bee yelled.

"I see that now, in fact I see her exiting the remains of her house, now she's going across the street, now she's on the studio parking lot, now she's coming up...TO THIS WINDOW, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shockwave and the others scream as they bolt out of the studio just as an enraged Arcee breaks through the window.

* * *

_**Outside Studio #2**_

_**At the same time Shockwave's gun begins to glow...**_

Somewhere near the studio, Wheeljack and Dreadwing stack a large amount of grenades on top of each other to see how many they could make until it could fall. They had about 20 grenades total.

"It's never going to fall!" Dreadwing scratched his head.

"Relax, I had an idea, let's blow them up!" Wheeljack suggested.

"Are you insane, do you know the consequences of such an act?" Dreadwing asked wanting to slap him.

"Not really, what are they going to do, fire us?"

"Mabye!"

"They need us remember?"

"Whatever, I'm not shooting those grenades."

Suddenly SkyQuake, as a prank, tackles Dreadwing towards the grenades.

"SKYQUAKE NO!" Dreadwing yells as he and SkyQuake collide with the grenades.

The grenades blow up the entire studio a few minutes after Iacon and Arcee's house is blown up!

"You see, this is why this show is forced to have mid-season breaks!" A burned Dreadwing face-palms.

"Hey, why is Arcee chasing after Bee, Starscream, Barricade, Shockwave and Bulkhead?" Wheeljack asked.

* * *

_**Hardshell's view on the show**_

"I just don't get it, I'm only shown for 2 episodes before Miko kills me. But at least I get some screen time. After all, I am the best insecticon. Unlike my G1 counterpart over there.

"HEY!" Bombshell snarls from nearbye.

"Anyways, I feel that I could have been more...reliable to the decepticon cause. But at least I got to do a couple of fight scenes during my time. It's what I always wanted to do. Though I found it hard to be able to fight with Bulkhead since he's my best friend!"

"It's true!" Bulkhead calls out!

"Ugh!" Knock Out calls out.

"BE QUIET!" Hardshell snarls.

"Hey where is Sharpshot and Kickback?" Bombshell asked.

"Uh...I don't know..." Hardshell scratched his head.

"Hah, Insecticons can't keep track of their brothers!" Knock Out laughed.

"PRIMUS DAMN IT KNOCK OUT THAT'S IT!" Hardshell runs off chasing Knock Out down a hallway.

* * *

_**Done with Chapter 2. Let me know what you thought and I'll continue...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Locked In

Chapter 3: Locked In

_**Line and Act Bloopers #3**_

Starscream and three drones practice their lines together in a room.

"So I just smack you in the face?" Starscream asks re-reading his script.

"Yeah, just not too hard!" Steve whimpers.

"I mean I'll try but I'm not promising anything. Wanna test it out?"

"Sure!"

Starscream smacks Steve sending him flying into a wall cracking it!

"OW!" Steve yells falling to the ground.

"Whoops!"

Starscream doesn't hear Optimus coming up behind him.

"Starscream-"

"AAAHHH!"

Starscream accidently kicks Optimus between his legs and a loud bang is heard. Starscream and the drones just stare in horror as Optimus's left optic twitches.

"Optimus? You okay?" Starscream asked.

"Yes...I am fine...just...trying to recover!" Optimus said in a mono-tone voice and through gritted teeth.

"Uh, look I'm sorry, I'll just go now!" Starscream said leaving the room.

Right as he left, Optimus fell face-first to the floor in front of the drones.

"Uh...Optimus?" Steve called out.

* * *

_**Optimus' view on the show**_

"I believe being the leader of a group hoping to spread peace instead of evil is a big honor. It's not just the action I like, but is being able to interact with others and have fun. However, all the fight scenes can be a real bother for me. But it seems the fans really like that about me...and I hope I don't die in season 3."

I find it tiresome that we always have to die!" G1 Optimus said.

"Me too, it can be annoying at some points!" Movie Optimus said.

"I never understood it, but hey, it's what the director wants!" Animated Optimus said.

"Indeed!" Optimus nods. "At least this show doesn't have Sentinel Prime!"

"DON'T GET ME STARTED!" Animated Optimus sneers.

"Dude chill!" G1 Optimus said.

"NO!"

"Primus!" Movie Optimus face-palms.

"Mabye I should go..." Optimus suggested and walks away.

But as he leaves the room, there was FOC Optimus standing right there.

"Uh...hi?" Optimus greeted.

"Hey..." FOC Optimus greeted.

"Awkward!" Knockout said walking by.

* * *

_**Shockwave's view on the show**_

"Being evil fits me well! I do look menacing and mean anyway. But...do I really need this gun all the time?"

"You get used to it!" G1 Shockwave said.

"Yeah, but I'd rather have 2 regular hands!" Movie Shockwave said.

"Anyways, being able to take the role of a scientist is very interesting. Logically! However I do hope these Predacons don't kill me. Megatron will need me as I am the most reliable decepticon, at least after Soundwave who I'm surprised doesn't have to say a word."

"Am I the only one who hasn't truly met any Soundwave?" Animated Shockwave asked.

"Yeah, why don't you have to have a gun?" Shockwave asked.

"I guess the director thinks large claws are better!" Animated Shockwave said holding them up. "Besides, having a gun arm is kinda weird, can't you guys replace them or something?"

"No!" The others said rather angrily.

Animated Shockwave realized he just hit a nerve.

"Uh..." Animated Shockwave was at a lost for words.

"We may find it weird, BUT THEY'RE OUR GUNS!" Movie Shockwave snarled.

At this point the interviewer sneaks away.

"Whatever, besides I can't believe you only say one thing...Optimus!" Animated Shockwave snarls.

"That's kinda lame!" G1 Shockwave said.

"At least I didn't get killed on my own planet, get arrested or get blasted in the optic by Arcee!" Movie Shockwave scolded all three other Shockwaves.

Suddenly, FOC Shockwave comes in running.

"AAAHHHH! MOVIE SHOCKWAVE GET YOUR PET UNDER CONTROL!" FOC Shockwave yells.

"DRILLER STOP!" Movie Shockwave yells.

Driller proceeds to destroy the whole room before stopping nervously.

"OH GREAT!" Animated Shockwave snarls. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

Both Movie and Animated Shockwave start brawling. Eventually Prime, G1 and FOC Shockwave join in for fun leaving Driller looking confused. Driller groans and sucks up all the Shockwaves and leaves.

* * *

_**Line and Act Bloopers #4**_

"Are you sure this is okay?" SkyQuake asked as he and Dreadwing check out the stasis pod for the episode "Masters and Students".

"Go ahead, try it! You need to test it!" Dreadwing said.

"Okay, I'll try!"

SkyQuake walks in and Dreadwing closes and locks it.

"Hey, not bad, a bit tight but overall, it's okay!" SkyQuake shrugged from inside. "Can I come out now!"

"Hold on!"

Dreadwing tries to open it but it won't budge. He keeps trying but it wouldn't open.

"DREADWING! GET ME OUT!" SkyQuake starts shaking the pod.

"Sorry bro, you're stuck. It won't open!"

"GET HELP! I'M SCARED!"

"I'LL BE BACK...he-he..."

SkyQuake waited for what felt like hours before realizing he had been waiting an entire day. When it was nightime, Dreadwing came back actually forgetting to unlock him. When he did, SkyQuake walked out with a growl.

"Uh hey SkyQuake, sorry about that, I was busy with something." Dreadwing nervously said.

SkyQuake just got in his face, fists clenched.

"The only thing stopping me from kicking your ass right now, is how tired I am." SkyQuake whispered before walking away.

"Oooh Dready is in trouble!" Breakdown and Cliffjumper teased from nearbye.

"GGGRRRR!" Dreadwing growled and ran after them through the canyon.

* * *

_**Transformers Video Games #2**_

Thunderwing sits uncomfortably in a large chair checking out the info on the Transformers Prime video game.

"Ugh, I hated how I barely got to do anything until the end." Thunderwing sighed to a listening Optimus, Megatron and Starscream.

"Well you were the biggest of us all! Why not save you for last? I mean we fought earlier in the game." Optimus shrugged.

"True, but my whole body was stuck at the time!" Thunderwing sneered.

"Lighten up, it was a game! Never happened!" Starscream scoffed.

"So your saying WFC and FOC never happened to us?" Megatron asked. "I do remember begin pounded my Metroplex. Primus that hurt!"

"I hope the Combaticons don't want to kill me still!" Starscream gulped.

"Uh...I just saw them near the studio." Thunderwing said. "Wait, how do you guys remember that stuff, you don't even look like you did on those games."

"Oh yeah, this is weird." Optimus said.

Suddenly the Combaticons bust in.

"STARSCREAM! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU'RE DEAD!" Onslaught roars.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Starscream yells jumping out of a window with the Combaticons right on his tail.

Just then, FOC Soundwave comes in.

"Have you guys seen your Soundwave?"

"Right down the hall there!" Optimus said.

"Thanks!"

FOC Soundwave leaves and Megatron is in shock.

"Thunderwing, can you punch me, right here?" Megatron rubs the side of his face. "I don't believe what I just saw!"

"Sure!"

_**POW!**_

Megatron shouldn't have asked Thunderwing to do that since Thunderwing's fists were as big as Bruticus. Let's just say...MEDIC!

* * *

_**He-he, alright! Now then, call me crazy all you want but I just happen to revisit an old favorite character from a completely different franchise. He wants to join in on the interviewing parts of the story.**_

_**Meta-Knight: I sure do!**_

_**Me: Anyways, there will also be a few gag reels every now and then. I SAID FEW!**_

_**Meta-Knight: (Pulls out sword) HE SAID FEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4: HOOAA!

Chapter 4: HOOAA!

_**Gag Reel #1**_

Optimus gets ready to swing the Star Saber towards the Nemesis. He charges and spins around roaring. When the wave is unleashed, it hits the Nemesis, but the whole ship shuts down and falls to the ground like a rock.

_**BOOOOOM!**_

"My bad!" Optimus nervously chuckles when a huge mushroom cloud forms in the air.

"They're going to come after you, you know that right?" Smokescreen warned.

"Yes...oh yes..."

Optimus drops the star saber and runs off like his aft was on fire.

* * *

_**Gag Reel #2**_

"Bumblebee, retrieve the relic!" Optimus tells Bumblebee.

Megatron escapes into the groundbridge with Bumblebee in alt. mode coming up behind him. But Bumblebee purposely trips Megatron making him fall flat on his face.

"OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Megatron starts rolling around in the groundbridge covering his face.

Bumblebee grabs the relic and sneaks away before Megatron could recover. As he exits the groundbridge, he starts running on his feet away from the set to his room in a blurr knowing he was in trouble.

* * *

**_Knock Out's view on the show_**

"I always thought I was the most special person on this show. Despite the many times I've had to get my paint dirty and scratched up. I miss doing roles with Breakdown. We are a true team when it comes to doing missions together. Racing is the most fun, especially if I win. Now I'm sure most of you have been wondering about my sexuality. Go ahead, I know what you're thinking. Well I'll admit it, I love seeing Optimus' sweet rims, Breakdown's built frame, Starscream's tall heels and Steve's...er...anyways, yes I am what you humans refer to as...gay. But I'm proud of it." Knock Out finishes standing to his full height.

The interviewer, Meta Knight, moves his head to the side of the camera he's holding to look at him in shock. When Knock Out looks at the door, Optimus, Steve, Breakdown and Starscream are peaking in shocked as well. Knock Out smirks.

"Ooh, an audience!" Knock Out laughs before taking out his electrical prod.

The four take off running with Knock Out chasing after them.

"Come back here!"

Fortunately, it's Steve who is able to escape the prod since he was the fastest runner.

* * *

_**Bumblebee and Barricade's pranks #3**_

Bumblebee and Barricade sneak through a hallway giggling. They had hired Breakdown, Bulkhead and Shockwave to lock SkyQuake, Dreadwing and Megatron in a room and dress them like girls after knocking them out. It was now time to see the results.

Bumblebee opens the door to see the three 'cons strapped to the wall dressed as the Powerpuff Girls. Megatron as Blossom, Dreadwing as Bubbles, and SkyQuake as Buttercup. They looked pissed.

"Well...so once again the day is saved thanks to the imposter Powerpuff Girls!" Bee teased nearly falling on the floor with laughter.

"NOT FUNNY BUMBLEBEE!" Megatron growled.

"WE'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" Dreadwing snarled.

"Ooh, we're so scared of mechs dressed like girls!" Barricade taunted sticking out his tongue.

SkyQuake thrashed against the large energy ring trapping him but he couldn't release himself and unleashed a rant of swear words while Bee and Barricade high-foured.

"Now then, who should we dress as the Rowdyruff Boys?" Barricade asked.

"Hmm, now that's a hard decesion." Bee thought ingoring the cursing mechs nearbye.

* * *

_**Gag Reel #3**_

Arcee and Cliffjumper scramble through the groundbridge while Shockwave chases after them. After a bit of firing and missing, Arcee dodges one blast and fires towards Shockwave's optic. But she aims wrong hitting Shockwave right in the crotch. Shockwave roars in pain and drops down.

"OH SHIT! SHOCKWAVE YOU ALRIGHT?" Arcee yells running towards him.

"OW WHY DID YOU SHOOT ME THERE? OW!" Shockwave starts rolling around the groundbridge.

"Well, it's not the first time something like this has happened!" Cliffjumper shrugged watching Arcee pat Shockwave who was now crying.

* * *

_**Transformers Video Games #3**_

Meta-Knight sits rather nervously in a chair being stared at by Trypticon, Omega Surpeme, Metroplex and Thunderwing who are not happy.

"So...what seems to be the problem?" Meta-Knight asks.

"Well for starters, how come we always get the bad end of things?" Trypticon snarls.

"Well in WFC, you were evil Trypticon, of course you had to be defeated."

"Mabye I don't want to be evil!" Trypticon crossed his arms.

"And what about me? I only appeared in WFC, for a short time!" Omega Surpreme growled.

"I guess you didn't need to be in the story much!"

"And like I would ever want to risk my life for some cheap ship!" Metroplex grumbled. "I have a life!"

"And the fact I had to serve Unicron!" Thunderwing added.

"Man, big guys never get a break do they?" Meta-Knight stares into the camera. "And they have anger issues."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Thunderwing snarled.

"Huh...oh nothing!"

"NOTHING MY HUGE AFT! GO BACK TO KIRBY WHERE YOU BELONG!" Thunderwing demanded.

"Uh...I can't, I have a job to do here!" Meta-Knight said a little embarrased they knew who Kirby was. "But mabye you all should take a coffee break!"

When they leave, Meta-Knight takes off his helmet and wipes his forehead.

"Ugh, life was so much easier in the Kirby games and the show."

* * *

_**Outside Studio #3**_

Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave were all at a restaurant getting ready to have a hot sauce drinking competition.

"Alright, whoever can drink the most hot sauce wins 50 credits. Who's first?" Megatron challenged.

"I'LL DO IT!" Starscream raised his hand.

"I believe Ratchet here can take that bet!" Bumblebee said nudgeing the medic.

"Aw no, I couldn't!" Ratchet nervously chuckled.

"Do it ya big baby!" Starscream sneered.

"Alright fine, if it will shut you guys up!"Ratchet smirked.

5 cups each were given to Ratchet and his challenger Starscream. Soundwave filled them all with every last drop of Hot Sauce. Ratchet began to sweat as Starscream went first. He took one cup and drunk it completely. Other people in the restaurant began to gather. Starscream's left optic twitched as he dug his claws into the table.

"OH PRIMUS!" Starscream shook his head.

Ratchet gulped but determined when Megatron laughed at him. Ratchet took the first cup and drunk it without stopping. His fists clenched.

"ARGH!" Ratchet sneered gritting his teeth.

"You got this man!" Bee cheered him on.

After both sucessfully drink 3 cups, Soundwave gave them both some water. One cup though.

"Ready medic?" Starscream tried to smirk and grabbed his cup.

"Bring it!" Ratchet snarled as he breathed heavily.

"TRY THIS!" Starscream suddenly took his last two cups and drunk them both at the same time shocking everybody.

After that Starscream literally blew fire out his mouth and nearly fainted.

"This is it medic, you drink both, and the fifty credits is yours." Megatron sneered waving the money in front of his face.

Ratchet gulped and looked at Starscream who looked like he was in a state of shock. He stared down Megatron.

"MEGATRON! THOSE CREDITS WILL BE MINE!" Ratchet shouted and grabbed both glasses and chugging the sauce like an animal.

Bumblebee's optics went wide, Optimus's battle mask latched on, Soundwave's visor broke, Starscream grabbed his head and Megatron just gasped like he did when when Optimus tore the boulder in half with the star saber. Ratchet slammed the glasses down in triumph before letting out a large burp with no signs of burning.

"HOOAHH!" Ratchet proclaims.

The credits Megatron is holding fall out onto the table in front of Ratchet. He decided to leave the others and leave the restaurant. Once outside he sees Arcee walking by.

"How's it hummin'?"

Arcee stops hearing the familar phrase.

"Did he just-"

* * *

_**Oh yeah! This is getting good! Let me know what you thought before I continue!**_

_**Meta-Knight: I miss Kirby now!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Steve's Revenge

Chapter 5: Steve's Revenge

_**Steve's view of the show**_

"Man, being smacked around, falling, failing missions, getting shot at...it's a lot to do. But it's worth it to me. In fact it can be pretty fun...but sometimes after the show, I am picked on for always wanting to do the roles with Starscream. I don't see what's so wrong with that! I can get pretty scared being on the set with Megatron. You never know, he could mess up and kill somebody." Steve explained.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Megatron yelled from outside the room.

"Anyways, I'm just hoping I can do a scene where I don't get hurt in the process. Ugh I couldn't count the number of dents I had during the last episodes of season 2. That Bumblebee can sure pack a punch!"

"YOU BET YOUR METAL ASS!" Bumblebee shouted from outside the room.

"Uh...is everybody hearing this?" Steve asked.

Suddenly, the insecticon from "Tunnel Vision" walks in seemingly depressed.

"What's wrong with you?" Steve asked.

"You really want to know? I HATE BEING ELECTRIFIED! PRIMUS THAT WAS SO PAINFUL!" The insecticon snarls right over Steve, slobber dripping onto his head.

"Ugh, do you mind?" Steve sneers shaking his head.

"Whoops sorry, anyways, Meta-knight can you stop the commotion out there, some insecticons and drones are fighting. For real this time!"

"I'm not going out there!" Meta-Knight said sightly nervous.

"So your saying we're stuck in here till they stop?" Steve asked.

"Pretty much!" The insecticon shrugged making Steve face-palm.

* * *

_**Outside Studio #4**_

"You want me to do what?" Steve asked Barricade who was with Starscream and Soundwave outside in the parking lot.

"Come on Steve, hit me right here!" Barricade challenged patting his left cheek.

"Are you kidding me? Why would I do that, if you'll just hit me back?" Steve crossed him arms thinking of this stupid idea.

When not on the show, Starscream, Soundwave and Barricade often picked on Steve for being a coward. Today however, Steve was going to get the last laugh.

"I'm not doing it." Steve refused.

"Do it or else!" Barricade threatened extending his claws.

Steve noticed Starscream and Soundwave coming closer to him.

"Why do you guys pick on me all the time? I'm just trying to have some fun!" Steve said.

"And this is our way of fun!" Starscream said and Soundwave nodded.

When Steve turned back to Barricade, he was met with a fist to the face knocking him into the seekers.

"OW!" Steve said rubbing the side of his face.

The three began to laugh at him getting Steve really mad. He clenched his fists hard and caught Barricade off guard with a hard left-hook to the face knocking Barricade down. Starscream and Soundwave stopped laughing instantly. Steve was angrily breathing hard. It took a few tries for Barricade to get up from the blow. But as soon as he did, Steve drop-kicked him back down before turning on the other two.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" They screamed.

A few minutes later Bumblebee came over to check on Barricade.

"Yo Barry, we got another-

He was surprised to see that Barricade, Soundwave and Starscream were knocked out on the ground covered in dents and claw marks. Barricade and Starscream even had two black eyes.

* * *

_**Gag Reel #4**_

Starscream gets ready to put on the apex armor for the first time. As it activates, he hears some cranking noises come from the suit and is suddenly ejected through the roof and high into the air screaming.

"Dreadwing I thought you helped fix the suit before we used it!" Optimus said as they stopped fighting.

"Oh, yeah...about that..." Dreadwing rubbed the back of his head embarrased.

Starscream came down and bonked Dreadwing on the head making him fall hitting his head on the hard ice. Optimus started laughing.

"Oh you think that's funny Prime, take this!" Dreadwing snarled throwing a snowball at his face.

"OW! You bastard!" Optimus smirked throwing one for himself.

"Uh...okay you know what, we can do this tomorrow, screw you guys I'm going home. Where's my hooverscooter?" Starscream limped off set.

* * *

_**Gag Reel #5**_

Knock Out chases Bumblebee and Jack around the desert. As they get ready to hide under the bridge, Starscream races by with his hooverscooter passing them both.

"SEE YA SLOW-POKES!" Starscream yelled.

Knock Out and Bumblebee stop shocked.

"Where did he come from?" Bee asked. "Jack did you...Jack?"

But Jack wasn't inside, instead, he somehow ended up on the back of the hooverscooter hanging onto Starscream's wings.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" Jack cheered with Starscream as they flew down the highway.

Bumblebee and Knock Out looked at each other making they each saw the same thing.

"Uh...what now?" Knock Out asked.

"Eh, wanna get some energon?"

"Sure!"

* * *

_**Gag Reel #6**_

The Project Damocles satilite is being controlled by Soundwave. But while he does so, a scary picture pops onto the screen!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" Soundwave jumps back and his tentacles accidently change the coordinates.

Instead of firing on the Autobots, it fires on Cybertron blowing up Shockwave's lab. Every mech just stared in shock and silence.

"Uh...was that Shockwave's lab?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yeah...uh...Soundwave should hide." One drone said.

Soundwave quickly hid in a closet, just as he heard the sounds of Shockwave's gun blasting down the front door.

* * *

_**Starscream's view on the show**_

"I love being evil and trying to take over the Decepticons. It's truly my calling after all. Megatron thought he would be getting the top spot in this group...but fortunately, victory is on my side...well it was until "Regeneration". But, I will continue to lets fans enjoy my humor and very awesome skills in battle! Being with the others on the show is pretty cool too. I mean we all just get along with each other and get in the zone when shooting begins. I'm used to punishment and Megatron beating me every once in a while doesn't really affect me."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Megatron yelled again.

"QUIET YOU! Anyways, I'm just glad I the only one of my versions to actually survive and still be part of the decpeticons!" Starscream glares at G1, Animated, movie and FOC Starscreams.

"It's not my fault I was killed by humans!" Movie Starscream sneered.

"My death totaly wasn't fair!" Animated Starscream snarled.

"I just floated into space, I could've came back anytime really!" G1 Starscream shrugged.

"Grimlock got a lucky shot!" FOC Starscream sneered.

"I see, what do you think of all this Meta-Knight?" Starscream asks the little knight who has been joined by Blade Knight and Sword Knight.

"Honestly, all of you Starscreams are failures!" Meta-Knight laughs.

"WHAT!" All Starscream's gasped.

"THAT'S TRUE!" Megatron yells.

"SHUT UP!" The Starscreams growl.

* * *

_**Done again, man...I honestly don't know how much longer I can keep this up.**_

_**Meta-Knight: Might I suggest a few more chapters?**_

_**Me: Fine, mabye 4 or 5.**_

_**Sword Knight: I VOTE 4!**_

_**Blade Knight: I VOTE 5!**_

_**Sword: 4!**_

_**Blade: 5!**_

_**Both start fighting.**_

_**Meta-Knight: UGH! You go ahead and decide.**_

_**Me: Sure! Okay everyone I've decided to bring this story to 10 chapters total before closing it down. I can't do this forever you know!**_

_**Both fighting knights cease.**_

_**Blade: HA-HA! TOLD YOU!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Being Chased

Chapter 6: Being Chased

_**Line and Act Bloopers #5**_

The Nemesis secretly watches as Dreadwing chases Optimus around the harbor. Megatron notices that it was like a game of Pac-man. A purple dot chasing a blue dot all around corners.

"Man, I haven't played Pac-man in a while!" Megatron thought looking through one of the windows.

Nearbye, Soundwave plays a recording of Pac-man sound effects while looking himself. After awhile this started to annoy Megatron.

"Soundwave stop that noise!" Megatron demanded.

Knock Out comes up and slaps Soundwave in the back of the head. Soundwave drops making the pac-man dying sound.

* * *

_**Gag Reel**_** #7**

In the same episode, Dreadwing gets ready for the Optimus to trap him with the crane.

"RAAAAAAAAA!" Optimus yells dropping down towards Dreadwing.

But the crane abruptly stops making Optimus slip off and he hits the ground hard on his face earning winces from everybody. Bulkhead quickly signals the camera people to shut it off.

* * *

_**Megatron's view on the show**_

Meta-Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight sat nearly bored out of their minds listening to Megatron rant about love for playing the bad guy.

"...As for my team, I would say that we bring the most humor to the show than the Autobots." Megatron said.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Optimus shouts.

"SHUT UP PRIME! Anyways, Soundwave is truly the most loyal to me. He would never betray me like SOME people." Megatron glared at Starscream and Airachnid who were peeking through a window. "Soundwave wouldn't have the circuits to defy me!"

"YES I DO!" Soundwave shouts.

"WHAT?"

"FUCK YOU, I WANT MY OWN SPIN-OFF!" Soundwave angrily shouts. "BESIDES, LAZERBEAK NEEDS A RAISE!"

"CHIRP! CHIRP!" Lazerbeak squawks in agreement.

"Well, I know Knock Out would never just leave me with the drones and insecticons!" Megatron smirked.

"WANNA BET?" Knock Out called out.

"You just struck out!" G1 Megatron said holding a thumbs up.

"You suck!" Movie Megatron said.

"I agree, nobody wants to be with you. At least I had two certain one-eyed mechs always fighting over me." Animated Megatron said.

"I LOVE YOU!" Animated Shockwave yelled.

"WHAT?" Animated Megatron gasped.

"Actually, just like Starscream. You all are also failures!" Meta-Knight said ending the interview.

"YOU DARE CALL US THAT?" Megatron snarls.

"WE TOTALY DARE!" Blade Knight retorted.

"SCREW YOU BLADE!" G1 Megatron snarled.

"DON'T TALK TO BLADE LIKE THAT YOU ASS-HOLES!" Sword Knight growled.

"FUCK YOU!" Movie Megatron snarled.

"THAT'S IT!" Meta-Knight shouted.

A few minutes later, the Meta-Knights walked out without any injury at all. All the Megatron's were lying on the ground deeply in pain.

* * *

_**Transformers video game #4**_

Optimus, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Jazz, Grimlock, Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream, Vortex and Swindle were all in a room playing each other their parts in Fall of cybertron. So far they were deeply impressed.

"Wow Optimus, Brawl and Onslaught whooped your ass when we captured you." Vortex laughed.

"Laugh it up, at least Metroplex killed Megatron." Optimus rolled his optics.

"But Soundwave revived me." Megatron smirked.

"DAMN IT, I COULD'VE HAD MY SPIN-OFF QUICKER INSTEAD OF DOING THAT!" Soundwave face-palmed.

"ME GRIMLOCK DESTROY INSECTICONS!" Grimlock snarled.

"HEY!" The insecticons whined from nearbye.

"This so matches my personality!" Starscream smirked. "He-he, Shockwave had no clue what was going on."

Optimus and Megatron had to play rock paper scissors to see who played the final part. Optimus won.

"HAH! I kicked you ass Megatron!" Optimus smiled.

"It doesn't matter, we both lose to the portal." Megatron groaned.

"Oh yeah...Bumblebee I think you're dead!" Optimus said.

"WHAT! NO! YOU CAN'T KILL ME! THAT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL!" Bumblebee pointed.

"Me Grimlock want to hurt Shockwave for real!" Grimlock said getting up and leaving the room.

"Seriously...is he serious?" Swindle asked.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU OAF!" Shockwave could be heard yelling.

"OH SHIT...GET HIM!" Jazz yelled.

"WITH WHAT? GRIMLOCK IS HARD TO CAPTURE!" Cliffjumper said.

"NOT GRIMLOCK, THE ENERGON CUBE RIGHT THERE!" Jazz pointed to the screen!

* * *

_**Outside Studio #5**_

Bumblebee had been dared to get clawed in the face by every mech that had claws. He stood in front of a line of decepticons consisting of Starscream, Barricade, Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, Hardshell, Steve, Knock Out, Airachnid, Dreadwing, SkyQuake, Predaking and Thunderwing.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" Bee whimpered.

"Come on Bee, it's not a big deal!" Barricade lied.

"YOU'RE LYING! Oh great, I'm turning into Zim." Bee face-palmed.

Soon the clawing began. Each mech going up and giving Bee one slash to the face. After 5 he started staggering. After 10 he started crying. Finally it was Predaking and Thunderwing's turn who were slightly bigger than the giant studio. The both bent down as low as they could and swiped one claw on both sides of Bee's face. Bee collasped to the ground with countless cuts to his head.

"Hmm, mabye we should've stopped after Shockwave!" Barricade said concerned.

Later when Bumblebee recovered, the decepticons found themselves at the mercy of Bumblebee chasing them around with a mace as big as Thunderwing around the desert with the "Benny Hill theme" playing in the back. Curtousy of the Meta-Knights.

* * *

_**Nice, I like some Bumblebee rage.**_

_**Meta-Knight: That was so worth it!**_

_**Sword: I KNOW, HAH!**_

_**Blade: THAT'S SHOWING THEM!**_

_**Meta: That was nice for Prodigal to enrage Grimlock enough to pummel Shockwave.**_

_**Shockwave: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Grimlock: ME GRIMLOCK NOT DONE WITH YOU!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Unreleased

Chapter 7: Unreleased

_**Line and Act Bloopers #6**_

"I'm not feeling comfortable with you having to kill me Airachnid. I mean I know it's fake but still...it feels...wrong!" Breakdown said frantically looking at his script.

"Chill out Breakdown! Why would I really kill you?" Airachnid asked standing beside him holding her script.

"I'm just saying, ugh, why does the director want me dead?" Breakdown wondered.

Just then, Soundwave walks by the room looking in. He gasps seeing Airachnid.

"Hey Soundwave, nice little fight scene we had back then huh?" Airachnid smiled.

Soundwave said nothing but take off running confusing the others.

"Uh...why did he just run away?" Breakdown asked.

"I because I told him at some point I'd get him back for that. I was only kidding!" Airachnid shrugged.

"Heh, wimp!" Breakdown chuckled.

* * *

_**Gag Reel #8**_

Megatron and Dreadwing approach the tomb containing the previous prime. Dreadwing proceeds to lift it off.

"UGH, this is so heavy!" Dreadwing snarled digging his claws into the lid as he pushed.

But the lid wouldn't budge.

"Come on Dreadwing, are you really that weak?" Megatron said annoyed.

Dreadwing kept pushing but still nothing.

"Ugh, let me try."

Megatron attempts to shove the lid off but he couldn't get it off.

"Whoever designed this must have been a real aft!" Megatron growled pushing with all his might.

Finally he gave up.

"WHO MADE THIS?" Megatron snarled at the camera.

Suddenly, Bumblebee comes into view and easily kicks it off stunning the 'cons.

"Some mechs didn't get their morning energon did they?" Bee teased walking off set leaving the still alarmed 'cons.

* * *

_**Unreleased Character's view on the show (Barricade, Prowl, Jazz and Ironhide)**_

"Well the show is going on pretty good without me, thought I would like to have a scene with me and Bumblebee!" Barricade shrugged. "They got me put in the Transformers Universe online game though, I guess that's a start."

"I was sure that Team Prime would need a police mech. I guess they can handle themselves without me...for the first time. But luckily I'll be joining Barricade in the Transformers Universe online game." Prowl explained.

"I have no idea if I was going to be in the show...but I would have made a great Autobot add-on!" Jazz said proudly. "For some reason I believe Bulkhead replaced me because me and Miko would get along great."

"No fair, I was only made into a toy for Prime, and apparently I was supposed to be part of the line-up. Aw well!" Ironhide sulked. "STUPID SENTINEL PRIME FOR KILLING ME!"

"STUPID MEGATRON FOR KILLING ME!" Jazz yelled.

"STUPID HUMANS FOR KILLING ME!" Barricade snarled.

"STUPID...UH...wait...nobody killed me!" Prowl lowered his voice embarrased. "Yet..."

Suddenly, movie Jazz, Barricade, Prowl and Ironhide come in looking rather happy.

"Hey guys!" Movie Jazz appears.

"HUH? BUT I THOUGHT-" Jazz is cut off.

"We were dead! Nope! all acting!" Movie Barricade smirked.

"Shame on you for not making it into the show!" Movie Prowl sneered.

"Shame on you for not making it into the movie!" Prowl retorted.

"I miss blasting stuff!" Movie Ironhide sighed.

"You and me both!" Ironhide sighed as well.

They were interrupted by Sword and blade crying next to Meta-Knight.

"Ugh, ignore them!" Meta-Knight rolled his eyes trying to steady the camera.

* * *

_**Extended Scene #1 (Patch)**_

"ALL HAIL STARSCREAM! ALL HAIL STARSCREAM!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"ALL HAIL STARSCREAM!"

"ONE MORE TIME!"

"ALL HAIL STARSCREAM!"

Starscream and all the drones start dancing around to the Spongebob song "Stadium Rave (JellyFish Jam)" while Soundwave supplied the music while Knock out watched from the med bay stunned. Megatron, in Starscream's head, had fainted seeing the event before him.

* * *

_**Extended Scene #2 (One Shall Fall)**_

"Hey Optimus, want to see something funny?" Jack asked.

"No...!" Optimus simply says without looking.

Silence...more silence...

"Are you sure...because I thought you'd be the type who would want to see what Soundwave looks like without the mask." Jack said smirking.

Optimus jumped before running over at full speed knocking stuff clear into the air before litterally jumping to the computer.

"LET ME SEE, LET ME SEE!" Optimus bounced up and down like a little kid.

* * *

_**PHEW! Done with another one!**_

_**Meta-Knight: About time!**_

_**Me: Quiet! I did my best!**_

_**Blade: Sure you did!**_

_**Me: Do you three want to take away the idea of me making my first Kirby story based on the anime after this story is finished?**_

_**Sword: NO! NO! WE WANT YOU TO MAKE IT!**_

_**Me: Good!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Bumblebee VS Soundwave

Chapter 8: Bumblebee VS Soundwave

_**Line and Act Bloopers #7**_

Optimus, Ratchet and Arcee are practicing their lines for "Sick Mind". Optimus already has his right eye black for the next shoot.

"Hey Optimus, is that make-up on your eye or did you really get infected?" Arcee asked.

"Uh...actually I owed Megatron so he...hit me in my eye." Optimus studdered embarrased by his explanation.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Megatron yelled.

"Why does he keep doing that?" Ratchet snarled.

"No clue!" Arcee shook her head.

"Oh, this is going to be a pain in the ass all day!" Optimus groaned.

* * *

_**Outside Studio #6**_

Arcee and Airachnid talk out at a bar about all the mechs they work with.

"Come on, what about Starscream? I've seen you eying him!" Airachnid smirked to Arcee.

"I don't know...I still haven't decided. In fact, I believe Bumblebee may be into me...I've seen a few signs. You know Airachnid, I heard Breakdown wants to be with you." Arcee reminded Airachnid while sipping on her drink.

"I've heard, he's always smiling that big silly smile of his. I just hope he doesn't try to follow me around. Or else!" Airachnid chuckled.

Outside the window next to them, Breakdown and Starscream hid by a building watching them drink. They smiled.

"They're into us!" Starscream smirked.

"Totaly, they'll have to admit it at some point!" Breakdown chuckled.

They didn't know that Arcee and Airachnid had already noticed them.

"Hey Arcee, you're lover is staring at you!" Airachnid pointed to the window.

Arcee looked out to see Starscream trying his best to hide but failing terribly. Breakdown saw the femmes and scrambled away leaving Starscream alone to be stared at. Arcee and Airachnid made a face at him causing Starscream to jump and fly away.

"Some mechs!" Arcee sighed.

"Tell me about it!" Airachnid shook her head.

* * *

_**Outside Studio #7**_

Bumblebee, Starscream, Soundwave and Arcee were planning on having a pede-only race down one street. The seekers had doubts about Bumblebee.

"Come on Bumblebee, you know you don't have enough speed on foot to beat me and Soundwave." Starscream bragged.

"Sure, and those heels are supposed to give you extra speed instead of making you trip?" Bee teased as Soundwave and Arcee "oohed".

"Ugh, I'll show you just what these heels can do, if you need to talk about big feet, talk to Soundwave." Starscream pointed to Soundwave's purple pointed feet.

"My feet aren't that big!" Soundwave said lifting one up.

"You three are so immature!" Arcee rolled her optics.

"You three are so immature!" Starscream mocked Arcee.

Arcee growled but Soundwave stuck an arm out in front of her to keep her back while Starscream winced.

"Alright you three, are we racing or what?" Bee asked impatiently.

"Fine, we race from here all the way to the end of the street...and this is a long street." Starscream explained. "READY, SET, GO!"

The four took off running. Bumblebee was surprised to see Starcream easily picking up speed with Soundwave right behind him. Arcee was slowly catching up to them. Soundwave darted past Starscream taking the lead.

"UGH, I'LL CATCH UP!" Starscream vowed angrily breathing.

Bumblebee was catching up fast and came beside Starscream while Arcee passed them.

"See ya boys!" Arcee called out passing Soundwave.

"WHY IS THIS STREET SO LONG?" Bee complained.

Bumblebee began to notice the way Soundwave was running. He had his whole body leaning forward like he was trying to fly. Bumblebee copied him suddenly picking up speed. Starscream was shocked that he was in last place right now and started to take large lunges. Arcee was beginning to lose speed and Soundwave overtook her.

"SOUNDWAVE, SUPERIOR!" Soundwave proudly stated.

"More like inferior!" Bumblebeee said coming beside him.

"Bumblebee, you just don't have the right speed to beat me!" Soundwave said shaking his head.

"Wanna bet!" Bee said and looked back at the road.

They got faster and faster until they looked like a blurr of Purple and Yellow. As the end of the street came, one of them accidently tripped the other making them fall into a ball of metal. They started tumbling to the end of the street where a white line was drawn to show where the finish was. They tumbled all the way over to it before stopping in front of it. Both of them were tangled in a pile of arms and legs.

"GET OFF!" Bee snarled.

"YOU FIRST, I'M WINNING!" Soundwave growled.

The two began wrestling for the top spot. They reached out an arm to the white line while shoving each other around. Soundwave eventually got on top of Bumblebee and tried to bury his head into the ground. Bumblebee kept an arm stretched towards the line but Soundwave kept trying to claw it away. But in the very end, Bumblebee emerged victorious when he shook Soundwave off of him and lunged forward.

"Hah, I BEAT YA!" Bee yelled triumphantly. "What do you got to say to that?"

Soundwave groaned as he got off Bumblebee just as Starscream and Arcee arrived ready to pass out.

"Who won?" Starscream asked clutching his chest.

"I did!" Bee said.

"WHAT!" Starscream yelled.

"Now Soundwave, I want to hear you say it." Bee sneered to an angry Soundwave.

"Say what!" Soundwave snarled too upset that he lost.

"Say I'm superior and you're inferior!" Bee said.

"Never!" Soundwave growled getting in Bee's face.

"Soundwave just say it, fighting is not going to solve anything and Bee won't quit bragging until you say it." Arcee rolled her optics.

Soundwave clenched his fists and said it very low.

"Bumblebee, superior...Soundwave, inferior..." Soundwave growled before punching Bee to the ground and walking off.

"OW! He didn't have to punch me!" Bee said.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine tomorrow. He justs hates losing!" Starscream smirked.

* * *

_**Bulkhead's view on the show**_

"Being able to crush stuff, smash stuff and blow up things is just my style. Anything that has to do with Transformers must have lots of destruction. I just love battling it out with the others, the feel of battle feels great and keeps me going. I've always loved a good fight! If only I can take on Megatron. I bet I could...mabye...I don't know...never went toe-to-toe with him...not even Shockwave yet." Bulkhead wondered.

"YOU WOULDN'T STAND A CHANCE!" Shockwave yelled from nearbye.

"OH YEAH!" Bulkhead cracked his knuckles.

"BULKHEAD! THE INTERVIEW!" Meta-Knight reminded him.

"Oh yeah, anyways, playing around with Bumblebee and Smokescreen is really fun since we get along a lot and have a lot in common. Of course my good friend Hardshell and I did have a hard time realizing we would have to fight each other. But at least it was only for one episode." Bulkhead shrugged.

"You knocked one of Hardshell's mandibles off during the fight...how'd he take that?" Meta-Knight asked.

"I bet he was mad!" Blade Knight chuckled.

"Did he whoop your ass?" Sword Knight asked.

"No, he's wasn't mad, besides it was loose anyway, he had gotton into a fight with some mech and got the mandible loose in the process." Bulkhead laughed. "I had to break them up."

"You're lucky you got to battle insecticons!" Animated Bulkhead said sitting in a chair nearbye.

"I know...but hey...I'm sure you would've had a chance at some point." Bulkhead said.

"Oh well, at least the show didn't end me dying like a CERTAIN ninja-bot!" Animated Bulkhead sighed.

* * *

_**Bumblebee and Barricade's Pranks #4**_

Bumblebee and Barricade are carrying two buckets full of wrenches down a hallway to a nearbye corner where Grimlock and Swoop are busy talking to Onslaught and Brawl about what to do later on. Ratchet has surprisingly let them have the wrenches for their prank. Grimlock and Swoop were not in dino mode.

"Alright Barricade, I believe this will be our greatest prank yet!" Bee said excitedly.

"Oh please, every other one had backfired." Barricade groaned. "And if we get caught by these four, then we're probably going to die."

"They won't...trust me...now throw a wrench." Bee demanded.

Barricade picked a wrench out of a bucket and chucked it. The wrench hits Swoop who angrily smacked Brawl over the head.

"WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Swoops snarled.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Brawl snarled back.

"Hey pay attention you two!" Onslaught growled.

Bumblebee and Barricade were laughing hard but trying not to be heard. This was going great.

"Okay, my turn!" Bee said eagerly picking up a wrench and throwing it straight at Brawl's helm.

"ARGH! STOP IT!" Brawl snarled shoving Swoop.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SHOVING?" Swoop shoved back.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW, ME AND GRIMLOCK WILL POUND BOTH OF YOU!" Onslaught threatened and Grimlock nodded.

Brawl and Swoop gave each other death glares before the conversation continued. It was really Grimlock and Onslaught who were really talking. Brawl and Swoop were just listening. Bumblebee and Barricade tackled each other and laughed on the floor.

"This is too good! And so far no trouble!" Barricade laughed.

"Yeah, this one should really make them want to kill each other!" Bumblebee said holding up two wrenches.

Both mechs threw the wrenches that hit Brawl and Swoop at the same time.

"WHY YOU-"

Brawl and Swoop start fist-fighting and chasing each other while Onslaught and Grimlock face-palmed.

"How do you deal with him?" Grimlock asked.

"How do you?" Onslaught asked.

"Good point!"

Suddenly Soundwave came over playing a video of Bumblebee and Barricade throwing wrenches. Then he pointed to down the hall.

"You mean..." Onslaught began to say before Soundwave nodded.

"Thanks!" Grimlock said before he and Onslaught started down the hall.

Soundwave stood around to listen. Bumblebee and Barricade were too busy laughing their afts off to see Onslaught and Grimlock surrounding them. When they did, they nervously stood up.

"Uh, hey Grimlock...Onslaught...how's everything been?" Bee asked.

"I thought you said we would never get caught!" Barricade sneered.

"Lucky try?"

Grimlock and Onslaught growled loudly and clenched their fists.

"Me Grimlock get payback!" Grimlock snarled.

"Big mistake!" Onslaught sneered.

Soundwave smirks behind his mask hearing Bumblebee and Barricade getting beaten up.

"He-he, Soundwave, superior...Bumblebee and Barricade, inferior!"

* * *

_**What can I say...it's true!**_

_**Meta-Knight: At least in the Transformers Universe.**_

_**Sword: META-KNIGHT IS SUPERIOR IN KIRBY UNIVERSE!**_

_**Blade: YEAH!**_

_**Me: I agree...mabye!**_

_**All Meta-Knights: MABYE? (Pull out swords)**_

_**Me: I'm kidding...heh...**_


	9. Chapter 9: OMG They Killed Kenny

Chapter 9: OMG They Killed Kenny

_**Break Room #1**_

Knock Out, Dreadwing and Bulkhead were busy talking to each other while drinking some energon. Starscream walked over to get himself a cube. But little did he know, one of the mechs had urinated in that certain cube just waiting for someone to take it.

"Hey guys, does your energon taste as funny as mine?" Starscream asked confused at his drink.

"Uh...no!" Knock Out tried to hide the huge smirk.

"Oh, that's weird!" Starscream shrugged and drunk some more.

Dreadwing and Bulkhead began cracking up.

"What's wrong with you two?" Starscream asked.

"Nothing...nothing at all!" Bulkhead chuckled.

Starscream ignored them and sipped the cube some more.

"Ugh, I can't drink this...how can you guys drink this?" Starscream asked.

"Because you got something else." Dreadwing smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

Knock Out whispered to Starscream what was in it making the seeker's wings drop.

"WHAT! NO! NO! NO! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Starscream ran off to a bathroom leaving the others laughing.

* * *

**_Gag Reel #9_**

Megatron angrily throws down a vehicon, then an Eradicon.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The vehicon yelled transforming into a car.

"FLYERS! I NEED FLYERS!" Megatron snarled as more eradicons took off into the air.

Down on the ground, the car exploded.

"OH MY GOD THEY KILLED KENNY, YOU BASTARDS!" Shouted one drone.

"I'M OKAY!" Said the car.

"Oh never mind!" The vehicon sighed in relief.

Megatron looks at the vehicon before pushing him off the Nemesis as well.

* * *

_**Line and Act Bloopers #8**_

Dreadwing notices his gun isn't working, he tries trying to fire it while inside his room.

"Argh! What's wrong with this thing?" Dreadwing snarled but the only thing that came out was smoke and sparks. "BUMBLEBEE, IS THIS ONE OF YOUR PRANKS?"

"No...why?" Bee asked coming over.

"Well, my gun won't fire." Dreadwing snarled trying to shoot again.

"What are you trying to shoot, you're inside of your room." Bee said looking around him.

"I know, but I need it tested in case the shots are weak. There's nothing better to target...unless you want me to target you."

"No way...here let me see!" Bee said taking the gun and looking through the hole.

"Uh-oh...I think I see the problem."

"What?"

"It seems to be jammed with...OH PRIMUS RUN!" Bee yelled seeing a glow inside the gun.

Bumblebee drops the gun making it fire yet another nuke into the sky. After a full minute their was a giant explosion rocking the studio.

"Oh great, first Arcee's house, then Shockwave's lab...what now?" Dreadwing face-palmed.

"That would be Cybertron's core." Bee pointed out.

Everything on Cybertron shuts down turning into a planet of darkness.

"Frag!"

* * *

_**Extended Scene #3 (Triage)**_

Back on the Nemesis, a drone walks into the main control room to see Soundwave in a corner holding Lazerbeak like a little baby. Soundwave was rocking back and forth rubbing Lazerbeak's head.

"It's okay Lazerbeak, no one will ever hurt you again." Soundwave sobbed.

"Uh Soundwave sir, should I be seeing this?" The drone asked.

A few minutes later Megatron comes in wondering where Soundwave is. What he sees makes him stagger back.

"Don't worry Soundwave, I'm here for ya!" The drone said holding Soundwave who was still holding Lazerbeak.

Megatron rubs his optics making sure he was seeing right. The drone turned to Megatron.

"You didn't see anything..." The drones said before the darkness of the corner overtook them making them disappear.

Megatron simply walked out and ran.

* * *

_**One more chapter left, I knew this was going to have to stop soon!**_

_**Meta-Knight: Aw you're no fun!**_

_**Sword: Yeah!**_

_**Blade: What about after?**_

_**Me: Don't know...I may take another break! We'll see!**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Take

Chapter 10: Final Take

_**Gag Reel #10**_

Wheeljack notices Optimus didn't look too comfortable in the Jackhammer. He began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Optimus sneered.

"Nothing, nothing at all boss bot!" Wheeljack said clenching the controls tighter.

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked bending a bit over some more.

"Yeah, everything's fine!" Wheeljack snickered.

Wheeljack decided to have some fun with this. He boosted the Jackhammer's speed and glanced at Optimus who had his optics widened.

"Wheeljack what are you doing?" Optimus asked nervously.

"You're about to find out!" Wheeljack said and pulled up.

The Jackhammer zoomed up higher and higher. Optimus was too crowded to move and it was starting to hurt.

"WHEELJACK STOP!" Optimus damanded. "I CAN'T MOVE!"

"CAN'T HEAR YOU OPT!" Wheeljack yelled as he started doing backflips.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Optimus yelled and the Jackhammer went straight down to the ground.

Meanwhile at the shipping depot, Bulkhead and Dreadwing are waiting rather impatiently.

"Well where are they?" Dreadwing asked.

"Don't know...what now?" Bulkhead asked.

"Grand Theft Auto?"

"Sure!"

* * *

_**Break Room #2**_

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-**

"OPTIMUS SHUT OFF YOUR HORN!" Ratchet yelled as everyone on the room covered their audios.

"OPTIMUS QUIT IT! THAT HURTS MY HEARING!" Megatron snarls.

"I CAN'T, FOWLER BROKE IT!" Optimus whined.

Suddenly that made Ratchet, Prowl and Barricade's sirens go off as well.

_**WEEEEEEE-OOOOOOOOOOOO, WEEEEEEEEE-OOOOOOOOOOOO, WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-OOOOOOOOOOO!**_

"DAMN IT!" Barricade gritted his teeth stomping the ground.

"BARRICADE I DIDN'T KNOW YOUR SIRENS WERE...RIGHT THERE!" Prowl pointed to Barricade's crotch.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING?"

"I DON'T KNOW! WHAT DID YOU DO, KILL BONECRUSHER AND PUT HIS HEAD THERE?"

"SHUT UP!"

At some point all the windows in the studio broke and everyone's horns and sirens went off.

* * *

_**Line and Act Bloopers #9**_

"I AM FASTER THAN FAST, QUICKER THAN QUICK, I AM LIGHTNING!" Bumblebee beeped while he, Bulkhead, Arcee and Optimus torn down the street while being chased by M.E.C.H..

"Are you serious?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You stole that line from Cars." Bulkhead said.

"Whatever...KA-CHOW!" Bee speeds off.

* * *

_**Line and Act Bloopers #10**_

Starscream finishes is little speech about who he is to Soundwave.

"Thanks you for listening Soundwave." Starscream says turning to leave but stops. "But wait...one more thing."

Since he can see his reflection, he starts making faces for a laugh. Soundwave just stands there letting him have his moment.

"My, you're a handsome looking seeker aren't ya?" Starscream smirks raising his optic ridges up and down. "I bet everyone is jealous because they're not as awesome as you!"

Soundwave suddenly slaps Starscream into a camera and walks away seemingly angry.

"Was it something I said?" Starscream asked in a daze.

* * *

**_Outside Studio #8_**

"Who's a good insecticon? You are! Yes you are!" Airachnid was busy scratching Hardshell under his chin.

Hardshell layed on his back like a dog giggling and letting his left leg twitch. He was enjoying every second of it.

Megatron walked over seemingly confused.

"Airachnid, must you really do that?" Megatron rolled his optics.

"I don't see why not, it works on anybody, even them!" Airachnid points to Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Optimus lying on the parking lot ground asleep.

"Oh please, that would never work on me." Megatron smiled proudly.

"How much do you wanna bet?"

"After losing that bet to Ratchet I'm never betting again, but...I accept you challenge."

Not long after, Megatron was on the ground falling asleep while Airachnid rubbed under his head.

"I knew it!" Airachnid smirked.

* * *

_**Outside Studio #9**_

"I'm telling you, even without that synthetic energon, I could probably throw this rock as far as I did to hit that drone!" Ratchet smirked.

Smokescreen picked up a rock and looked down the road.

"I bet I could throw it farther. Just hope I don't hit anything!" Smokescreen said.

"Okay then, go ahead and try!" Ratchet challenged.

Smokescreen looked for a good spot to throw. He found a good clearing where the rock could be thrown and land without damaging a thing. He took his chance.

"Check this out!" Smokescreen said and threw it.

But as it flew through the sky, Shockwave flew by and the rock knocked him down making a loud crash.

"UH-OH!" Ratchet yelled.

"SCRAP!" Smokescreen yelled. "RUN!"

He and Ratchet ran away when they saw Shockwave standing up and charging his gun.

* * *

**Extended Scene #4 (Darkness Rising Part 5)**

Starscream and Soundwave talk to Shockwave about the spacebridge explosion.

"Hey Shockwave, I have to tell you something!" Starscream said smirking.

"What could it possibly be?" Shockwave snarled tending to his work.

"Megatron just died." Starscream smirked.

Shockwave drops his tools and screams.

"OH MY PRIMUS NO!" Shockwave starts running around his entire lab.

Starscream and Soundwave end the transmission laughing. Shockwave eventually goes to his spacebridge controls and goes to Jasper, Nevada. There, he continues to run and scream around the desert, then he finds the strangely empty Autobot Base and runs through every part of that. Then he runs to the roof and hugs Cliffjumper's burial before jumping off the roof and running down the highway. He then runs through the school where Jack, Miko and Raf were in, then through the "The Circuit" where Vince and some others were racing. Somehow he manages to find the Harbinger and runs around crying as well and smashes through the currently un-used protoforms. He find Starscream's hooverscooter and races through a groundbridge heading for Antarctica where he races on the hooverscooter towards the warehouse where he find the Apex Armor and blasts it to pieces before flying through the groundbridge again going inside the Nemesis still running like a maniac. He's too busy yelling to notice that he just trampled Starscream and Soundwave in the process of heading to the main control room. Suddenly he smashes through the front of the Nemesis and lands in a crowd of TF fans but doesn't pay attention and keeps running. He heads straight for the studio where he runs down hallways until he finally sees Megatron alive and standing at the end of a hallway.

"MEGATRON!" Shockwave yells tackling Megatron into a hug of joy while Megatron comforts him.

* * *

In a large secret room, Steve and all the other Vehicons and Eradicons sat in front of a large TV where they have been watching all the bloopers on one tape. They all cheered when it was over.

"That had to be one of the greatest blooper tapes I've ever seen!" Steve said with others agreeing.

"Despite some of those bloopers belonging to us." One said.

"So...that's it though? No more?" Another asked.

"Nope that's it, that's all we were able to get!" Steve said taking the tape out of the old VCR they had.

The Meta-Knights suddenly burst in snatching the tape away from Steve.

"I believe you mean that's all _we_ were able to get!" Meta-Knight said. "Now then, we shall be heading back to Cappy Town...Kirby must be worried."

"Those scenes were funny!" Sword Knight chuckled.

"Yeah, everyone should see this!" Blade Knight said.

Once they left, Steve and the other drones were left with nothing to do.

"What now?" One asked.

"...Go beat up somebody?" Steve suggested.

All drones agreed and cheered as they left to do...whatever drones do including beating random mechs up.

_**THE END!**_

* * *

_**That's it! I've been wanting to put that in here for a long time now.**_

_**Meta: That was probably the best moment of this story.**_

_**Sword: I agree!**_

_**Blade: Never expected that!**_

_**Me: Well everybody, thank you all for the reviews and checking out this little blooper story. As of right now I don't know when I may make another TF story again but I've been thinking of a fic for another show...i'll admit it...I'M A KIRBY FAN, DEAL WITH IT! I thought about my first Kirby story being about Sword and Blade.**_

_**Sword and Blade: YAY!**_

_**Meta: Aw!**_

_**Me: You'll be in it too!**_

_**Meta: YAY!**_

_**Anyways...for now...KINGSTRIKER OUT!**_


End file.
